


Missing You Like Crazy

by stilesxlydiaxderek



Series: Song Fics [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Slightly Hopeful Ending, Song fic, sad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesxlydiaxderek/pseuds/stilesxlydiaxderek
Summary: Oliver told Barry not to cry when he was gone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Lay Me Down by Sam Smith

Barry is just pretending, everyday he puts on a mask. He acts like he's perfectly fine, he laughs at all the right times, he tries to appear carefree and happy. When he gets home at night though all of that perfectly created mask falls and shatters. 

 

Everyday feels so long and dark, all Barry wants to do is fall down and scream. He knows he cannot do that, people expect Barry to be ok and happy. Barry needs to be ok, he needs to be the hero his city needs. The nights when he is home alone are the only times Barry allows himself to break and cry. Oliver told him not to cry but Barry cannot help himself, the feeling of being empty was too strong. 

 

When Barry lays down in his bed all he can think of is Oliver, how his touch felt on his skin, the words that were whispered in the dark. These are the times that Barry misses Oliver the most, he misses him like crazy. Barry doesn't want to be in his bed without Oliver he just wants to lay down next to the man he loves but Oliver doesn't want that anymore. Barry doesn't understand or even really know Oliver's reasons for ending their relationship but he will respect them. He won't call Oliver even though it is killing him to be without him. Words cannot express how much Barry misses him but in his heart Barry believes one day he and Oliver will get back to where they were but until then Barry will have to wait in an empty bed and miss Oliver like crazy.


End file.
